Ghosts that we knew
by SweetKlainekisses
Summary: Harry is a normal boy who is hiding a dark secret. Out in public, his life seems wonderful but back at home, things are not all fun and games. His parents, James and Lily, abuse him, physically and mentally because of his sexuality . He thinks that it won't get better for him but when he meets one Draco Malfoy, his life starts to change for the better.


_**This fanfiction is rated M for violence and attempted suicide. I just want to make clear that I do not hate James and Lily, I just thought I would put a different spin on them and make them different. This is my first fanfic so please review. Enjoy Ghosts that we knew.**_

The leaves crunched as the Raven haired boy walked over them heavy footed, his eyes scanning the lake to look for any sign of life. Any ducks, fish, heck any seaweed floating around on the bottom, he just wanted something to look at that wasn't standing still. He had gotten sick and tired of staring at the same crowd of trees every day, hoping to see some sign of life out on these parts of the forest. However every day was the same. There would be no signs of life, nothing that would distract him from the horrid thoughts that swam around his mind every second of every day. These thoughts would pull at him, bring him down and make him hate the very essence of his existence. They told him he was wrong, a freak of nature that had to be put right. They told him that no one wanted to know him because of what he liked to call 'a condition'. From what he knew, there was medicine for conditions but he wondered if there would be a medicine that would take away this particular condition that was raging itself through his body, through his mind. He had been told time and time again that he was sick, a sinner for having said condition and of course, after time, he started to believe this. He started to see himself as a freak; something that he knew had to be cured. Maybe there was a potion out there which could cure him of these thoughts, the thoughts which he thought were wrong whenever they entered his mind. He wanted rid of them once and for all and he knew that it would be hard to do it but he was mind strong on succeeding with the task ahead. He wanted his mind to be clean of all these ghastly thoughts that would appear in his mind at random moments in everyday life. But how would he do it? That was the question of the hour but he was sure that one of his family members would help him rid himself of what he thought of as a sin. After all, they were the very people who had dripped this poison into his ear at every chance so he wondered if they would be the people that would be here for him when he needed them the most. He wondered if his family and friends would love him if he ever got cured of his condition as right now he felt like he wasn't loved, like he was all alone in this dark world. There had to be some light at the end of the tunnel and if said light was him being normal, then so be it, he would succeed in being normal and he would succeed in having love in his life, even if it was just a little bit of it. The feeling of not being loved would eat him up inside, the feeling of having so much love in one's heart but not having anyone to give it to was the most painful feeling in the world. It would make so much hurt fill up inside Harry that he would harm himself in order to rid his body of this feeling, even if it was just for a few minutes. The pain of cutting was worse than the pain of being alone and unloved and so it took his focus from the latter and put it on the former. Everything would seem so better after he had harmed himself. The pain inside him was less and for a second, just a second, Harry felt loved and that feeling for that second was one of the best he had ever felt. But of course that feeling wasn't real, the happiness in that second wasn't real, none of it was. It was all just a figment of his imagination and that harmed him more and so he would cut himself more. Harry was always careful when it came to cutting, he would always make sure that he would cut somewhere no one could see it such as his leg or his thighs, anywhere that was invisible while he was wearing clothing. He was ashamed that he had stooped so low in order to rid himself of the cracks in his heart, the small cracks that leaked the feeling of being alone, not being loved.

He was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when he heard the sound of a single twig snapping just a few yards away in the crowd of trees that were hiding the life form that made that noise. He wondered if this was a deer or a rabbit that made that single twig snap. He didn't mind what it was; he just wanted to see someone or something that was alive in this forest and he wanted something to love. He wouldn't care if this thing wouldn't love him back; he just wanted to give his love to someone. So he went looking for this living being, walking straight into the crowd of trees and just before he reached the outskirts of the crowd, he saw something move, well not something, but someone. This someone looked straight into the eyes of Harry before he started to walk towards him, eyes glowing the colour of the dark clouds above, pupils looking rather big then they should in the daylight. Harry was pulled in by this boy and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he couldn't move, whether he wanted to or not. There was a part of Harry that didn't want to move but he knew that this was the side of him that was sick, that needed be treated. He tried to turn away, move away from the very spot that he was stuck on but his feet wouldn't move, his head wouldn't turn away from the spot he was looking at and his eyelids wouldn't blink. He watched as the stranger got closer and closer. His platinum blonde hair was shining in the sunlight and those grey eyes seemed so deep, so lost. As he got closer, Harry could feel the heat emitting from the stranger's body and it was then that something inside Harry was turned on; it felt like something was free, like everything felt the way they should. Within a few seconds, the stranger was upon Harry and he felt something touching his cheek. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was the stranger's hand around his cheek. He was just about to tear the hand away when he heard the stranger whispering something and so Harry leant in closer to hear what was being said. "You are not ill. You are perfect and it won't be long until you realize that" The stranger whispered into Harry's ear before turning and walking away. He got just a few inches away and turned back around "I'm Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy" He shouted before continuing to walk. Harry tried to make sense of what the stranger had just whispered to him. How did he know that Harry thought he was ill? How did he know that it wouldn't be too long until Harry thought he was perfect? At that moment in time, Harry knew it was impossible for him to see himself as perfect. He brushed these thoughts of Draco from his mind and sighed deeply. Harry started to move away from the crowd of trees, back to the large lake where the water stood still, reflecting his image back at himself. There were no signs of life in the reflection, no smile; his eyes didn't shine with happiness or joy. To him, it looked like he was a dead man walking and of course he wanted to change that about himself. He wanted to be happy, to have his eyes filled with joy and happiness but he knew that the road to happiness was going to be hard but he also knew that if he wanted something that badly, that he would succeed in doing so. But how he was going to do it, well Harry really had no idea. He knew that he had to get these horrid thoughts from his mind and that there must be some sort of medicine that could rid them from his mind but it was finding said medicine that would be the tricky part. He knew that when he did, there would be light in his life and then his life would be complete, well for him anyway.

Before Harry knew it, two hours had passed him by and the sunlight was disappearing slowing, making way for the moon to make an appearance and the night to cover the earth in its blanket of darkness. He knew that he had to start making his way back home, back to the place where he was seen upon as the devil, the son of darkness, all which was wrong in this world and of course these names hurt him. It hurt him that not one person in his family loved him. He knew that a family unit should love one another, not caring about their faults or their mistakes. However, his family were different. They didn't want to know Harry; they didn't see him as part of their family. In fact to them, Harry was a piece of scum that just slept in their house and ate their food. Nobody cared about Harry in those four walls and the only time he would get the slightest attention of care was when he visited his next door neighbour, Mrs Ford. Now Mrs Ford has known Harry since he was a baby and she had grown to love him for whom he was. She didn't care about his faults or mistakes in life; she only cared about that young boy who had so much pain in his eyes. She knew exactly what was going on back at his family home. She knew what they were doing to him but she also knew that there was nothing that could be done as Harry's mother and father were very well known and everyone would believe their lies over the words of an old woman and so she kept their secrets to herself, not telling anyone. When Harry would appear on her doorstep, she would always see bruises on the young lad, or cuts on his face and she would always take him in and make sure that he was alright. It would break the old woman's heart to see this beautiful young boy put down and harmed by the people that were supposed to love him more than anything or anyone in the world. Mrs Ford would always make sure that Harry had a full stomach when he left her small old cottage and that would please her that she had done something that helped him in times that he needed it most, something that other's wouldn't do because of Harry's sexuality. This was the reason that Harry was an outcast in his family, why he wanted to change. He thought of it as a disease, something that needed to be cured. But what he didn't know was that it wasn't a disease, it wasn't there because he had done something wrong. He didn't know that he was born that way, that being gay was who he is and who he was always going to be. He thought that he could change, that he could start thinking of girls in the way that he thought about boys. But alas that wasn't going to happen, not now for Harry, not ever.

As the night sky grew ever darker and the shadows of the night came out in full, Harry made his way down the small gravelled drive which would lead him to his small home, the home where he felt alone. He would always feel unloved in this home, so alone and so cold. Every night, Harry felt scared to go home, scared to return to see what abuse would be thrown at him today. As he reached his front door, he looked over to the right to see if Mrs Ford was at home but to his luck, she wasn't. He knew this because all the lights in her house were out and when she was home, she would be sure to turn the outside light on. To her, this was a way of telling people that she was home. Harry sighed in sadness as he walked ever so closer to the front door of his house, hearing the sounds of the voices inside. The sounds of those who despised him for being who he was could be heard clearly through the walls which held the house up. He could hearing laughing and chuckling, comments that were being thrown around the room about the neighbours and about how they kept their gardens. Harry sighed deeply, thinking up of a plan as to how he would get from the front door to his bedroom without being seen. He knew that if he went it silently and made sure he didn't make a noise, nobody would notice him there and he could slip upstairs without being seen. As he took in a deep breath, he pulled down the door handle and let the door swing open, just a little bit so that he could slip though and keep the air out so that it didn't blow across anyone that was in the house. He turned around slowly and pushed the door close. As it shut, he heard the letterbox bang against the door and he knew exactly what that meant. On cue, two heads turned around and gave Harry piercing looks. His mother, who was quite a tall woman with long red hair running down to the bottom of her spine and glasses, perched upon her head, got up from the chair on which she was sitting and started too ascended onto Harry

"Where the fuck have you been you worthless bastard!" She shouted at him before raising her hand and smacking him around the face, resulting in him falling to the floor from the. "Answer me!"

Harry looked up from the cold stone floor, tears at the point of falling, but he knew to keep them in, not to show any sign of weakness until he was upstairs. "N-nowhere" he stuttered before looking away from his mother, hoping that he could run away from her.

"I will ask you one more time and this time, I want the truth you useless fuck" She snapped.

Harry knew from the tone of her voice that another beating was about to come unless he told her where he had been. He knew not to tell her about the stranger that he knew as Draco otherwise she would make sure he wished he was dead. "Just to the lake. I go there sometimes to think about things" He muttered before he felt a foot hit his stomach and someone laughing from beside his mum. He looked up and saw his father standing over him with a grin on his face. "Bastard" He whispered under his breath before looking away again.

There was a few seconds of silence until Harry felt someone grabbing his hair and dragging him up from the floor, smiling as they did it. He whimpered in pain and prayed that it would be over in a few seconds. But it wasn't. His mother had dragged him into the living room and chucked him down onto the chair before spitting on him and slapping his arm. Harry closed his eyes tightly and blocked out everything that was going on around him. He knew that this would make the beating more bearable if he blocked it out. He started to think back to his time on the lake, the perfect moments which were included there, although any moment which didn't involve him being with his family was a perfect moment. He wanted so much to just return to the lake right now and never come back. However, he knew he would be found and returned home without a second thought and he would have to endure more beatings because he tried to escape. His mind suddenly came back to reality when he felt something hot on his forearm. He looked down, tears stinging his eyes and he saw what looked like cigarette ash on his skin and a burn that was threatening to appear any second. His head swung around as he heard a door outside shutting and a light being turned on. Mrs Ford was home so Harry knew that he could go straight over to her when this torture was over and he could stay safe even if it was for a few hours. He knew that nobody in this house would care if he left; they didn't care about anything else Harry did. He closed his eyes quickly as he saw a hand getting closer and closer to him and within seconds he felt and heard the hand smack against his face and then before another beating could come, his mother and father walked away and left the room, leaving Harry


End file.
